macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Large Blade
Large Blade is the 13th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis On the way back from capturing a war criminal, Mac and Jack's helicopter crashes in a remote area of Kazakhstan, injuring their pilot and allowing their prisoner to escape with Jack’s gun. Using a large blade and a water bottle, MacGyver must get help as the pilot’s condition worsens and before the war criminal takes them as prisoners. Plot When the chopper carrying Mac & Jack is shot down in Kazakhstan, injuring the pilot and allowing a war criminal to escape, Mac must recapture him before he calls in reinforcements. Also, the team meets Matilda Webber, the new director of The Phoenix Foundation, who happens to be Jack's ex-boss. Notes * This episode takes place in America and Kazakhstan, with a mention of Kuwait. * Patricia Thornton, Nikki Carpenter, Sarah Adler and Mac's Grandfather were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Matilda Webber makes her first appearance. * Thought hoping for it, Jack Dalton did not get the job as Director. * Despite being strapped into the helicopter, Angus MacGyver was thrown from the aircraft upon landing. * Matilda Webber's nick names include 'Matty the Hun'. * According to Jack Dalton Matty, hung up on (Russian Dictator Vladimir) Putin and he called back 10 minutes later and apologized. She also made the directer of NSA cry. * Jack received lacerations and bruises to his face, and a possibly broken hand. * Both MacGyver and Dalton received concussions. * Matilda Webber is the reason Jack Dalton left the CIA. Goof: * Jack Dalton has always stated he carried 3 guns on him, with 2 as backup. However this time he only had a single gun. * Riley Davis would have zero influence in Mac and Jack's rescue mission. * MacGyver states the second law of thermodynamics. He says that entropy is always decreasing. However, in the universe, entropy is always increasing. Deaths * None Trivia * Sandrine Holt is no longer credited as a series regular. * Kuwait is located in Asia but is are part of The Middle East. * The Middle East is a transcontinental region centered on Western Asia and Egypt in North Africa. * Meredith Eaton (Matty Webber) is introduced for the first time and officially joined as series regular status for this episode. Quotes Angus MacGyver: Well, this certain detail is somewhat important, because it's the difference between your gun being somewhere out here or in the hands of someone who knows how to use it to kill people really well. Jack Dalton: Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound real good. Jack Dalton: That’s the best crash landing I’ve ever been apart of. Wilt Bozer: (What Mac's grandfather told them while camping) All you need to survive, is what’s up here, (points to his head) and what’s out there. Jack Dalton: Look at that- act like we’re talking about something... Jack Dalton: ...You think she’s impressed with my tracking skills? Angus MacGyver: No. I think she’s married. Jack Dalton: So the answer's no? Why don't you just say 'no', Every once in a while, just... Cut right to the chase, Mac. Jack Dalton: Don't die. Angus MacGyver: That's the plan. (after getting his gun back from Victor) Jack Dalton: Two round?! Victor what have you been shooting at! Angus MacGyver: Uh, any last words? Jack Dalton: Well, I don't know. I ain't gonna say I love you or anything. Angus MacGyver: Yeah, I--I don't love you, either. Wilt Bozer: Maybe I should have worn a tie?! Jack Dalton: Yeah, it wouldn’t have helped. * Keith Jardine as Victor * Zulay Henao as Agent Cynthia * Darla Delgado as Agent Briggs Category:Episode Category:Season 1